Birthday Gift, Saranghae!
by RRRRRAVEH
Summary: [Special for Daehyun's Birthday!] Dunia seakan berhenti sesaat. Daehyun menganga lebar. Tangan dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kakinya bergetar tanpa sebab. Kalimat, 'Hominahomina—' terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa jeda. Demi koleksi video hentainya, DIA. MANIS. SEKALI. / BL / DAEJAE


"Lampu merah."

Mobil berwarna hitam tersebut berhenti tepat di belakang zebra cross. Kedua pria di dalamnya menghela napas panjang saat melihat waktu yang tertera di timer traffic light, yaitu enam puluh detik.

"Aish! Kenapa waktunya lama sekali?!" gerutu Daehyun dengan bibir tebalnya yang mengerucut.

Yongguk mendengus setuju. "Yeah. Sepertinya polisi yang mengatur waktu itu minta dihajar," desisnya tajam.

"Aku tahu kau mantan preman, hyung. Tapi tidak usah kasar begitu," tegur Daehyun seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil—mungkin dia merasa, 'Oh, ya ampun. Perkataanmu sungguh bijak, Jung'.

"... maaf. Aku hanya mengikutimu yang selalu berkata, 'Ugh, aku ingin membelah perutnya', 'Sok cantik sekali. Dimutilasi baru tahu rasa', dan lain sebagainya," Yongguk memutar matanya malas. "Jadi... lebih sadis siapa?"

Daehyun meringis kecil. "Apakah aku seburuk itu? Lupakan yang lalu, oke?"

"Hn. Toh, aku tidak peduli."

"Baguslah – oh, ya. Hyung?"

"Apa, adikku sayang?" sahut Yongguk malas.

"Jadi... kau tahu besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, kan?" Daehyun melirik Yongguk dengan mata yang berbinar cerah, berharap kakaknya itu ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Yongguk menyeringai tipis. "Oh, tentu saja aku ingat. Karena Eomma memintaku untuk membantumu mencarikan seorang istri di hari ulang tahunmu," ujarnya tenang.

"Uhuk!" Daehyun tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri—akibat dari efek terkejut yang berlebihan. "M-menyebalkan! Kenapa kau mengingat hal itu, hah?!" Jarinya teracung ke arah Yongguk. "Si-a-lan!"

"Uh-oh, bahkan kau sudah berani mengumpat kepada kakakmu—"

Tok!

Tok!

Suara jendela mobil yang diketuk dari luar membuat kakak-beradik tersebut terdiam, lalu melihat ke arah kanan, di mana sumber suara barusan berasal. Daehyun yang berada di dekatnya menekan tombol otomatis sehingga jendela tersebut turun secara perlahan.

Di luar sana, ada seorang pria berwajah manis—mata berbinar lucu, bibir plump berwarna peach, dan pipi tembam yang membuatnya terkesan imut—yang memakai pakaian lusuh dan membawa sebuah ukulele di tangan kanannya.

Oh, pengamen rupanya.

Lumayan untuk membuang waktu, bukan?

Pengamen manis itu tersenyum lebar, sebelum memainkan ukulele-nya dengan lihai.

JRENG~! JRENG~!

"Oneshot."

"..."

"Let me tell you something that you already know."

JRENG~! JRENG~!

"... what the—" Yongguk menganga lebar.

JRENG~! JRENG~!

"You just get the rock to me, you 'na mean?"

"..."

"CHYEAH—"

"Hyung, hyung," Daehyun menepuk pundak Yongguk dengan brutal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pengamen manis itu. "Ayo jalan."

"O-oh, oke."

Dan...

WUUUSH~!

... mereka pun menghilang sesaat setelah timer traffic light menunjukkan angka satu.

Pengamen tersebut menggeram kesal. Ukulele-nya dibanting ke jalanan dengan dramatis sehingga menjadi lima bagian—ehm, maksudku menjadi dua bagian. Dia jatuh dengan lutut yang meyentuh jalan terlebih dahulu, lalu kepalanya terangkat—menatap langit dengan nyalang karena emosi yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"GAH! MEREKA MENGIRAKU PENGAMEN SUNGGUHAN! KIM HIMCHAN HYUNG SIALAAAAAAAN!" jeritnya frustasi yang membuat para pengguna jalan menatapnya aneh.

* * *

.

.

 **Birthday Gift, Saranghae!**

Daehyun and Youngjae are belongs to each other

 _BL – AU – OOC – TYPO(s) – Bahasa gado-gado – Nyerempet M/?_

.

.

* * *

"Hime, Hime."

 _'Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku. Pasti ada maksudnya—'_

"Bantu aku mencarikan istri untuk Daehyun."

 _'—HAH?!'_

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, jelaskan kepadaku serinci-rincinya, Bang Yongguk."

Himchan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menatap bingung kekasihnya yang balas menatapnya dengan datar.

"Singkat saja. Daehyun butuh istri."

"Ugh, tidak jelas, Bbang." Himchan mendesah lelah setelah mengingat sifat Yongguk yang tidak suka basa-basi. Tapi pernyataan barusan memang tidak jelas, oke?

"... huft, baiklah. Jadi, begini. Eomma memintaku untuk mencarikan Daehyun seorang istri. Besok, dia akan berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan Eomma frustasi karena sepanjang hidupnya, Daehyun tidak pernah mendekati seorang wanita seksi ataupun pria manis sama sekali. Tentu saja Eomma khawatir dengan masa depannya."

Himchan mengangguk setuju. "Yah, adikmu tidak pernah peduli tentang hal itu, sih. Di otaknya hanya ada game saja. Menyedihkan sekali," gumamnya sinis.

"Hei," Yongguk memicing tidak terima. "Jangan menghina Daehyun. Dia itu adikku."

"Dasar incest," cibir Himchan.

"Kim Himchan."

"Nde, nde. Aku mengerti!" Himchan mengangkat tangan menyerah kala Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. "Aku boleh mengajukan temanku, kan? Dia manis, kok."

Yongguk menaikkan sebelah alis penasaran. "Benarkah? Mana—"

BRAK!

"HIMCHAN HYUNG, KAU – ASDFGHJKL! SIALAN! KAU MEMBUATKU MENJADI PENGAMEN DI SIANG TERIK BEGINI! SEMUA KARENA GAME TRUTH OR DARE SIALAN ITU, ARGH! KALIAN SEMUA SIALAAAN!"

Yongguk menganga lebar, sedangkan Himchan meringis kecil.

"Itu dia. Namanya Yoo Youngjae. Bawa dia bersamamu besok malam."

Yang disebut namanya menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Hah? Apa?"

Yongguk menatapnya tajam dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas kembali dengan seringai lebar. Ia mengelus dagunya seraya meyipitkan mata.

"Boleh juga. Daehyun suka yang semok, kok—"

 _'—BUKANKAH ITU PENGAMEN YANG TADI?!'_ jerit Yongguk frustasi dalam batin.

.

* * *

.

"DAEHYUN, ANAKKU SAYANG. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN – MUMUMUMU~"

Daehyun meringis aneh saat melihat Nyonya Jung tengah berlari mendekatinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut—hendak menciumnya namun langsung ditepis oleh Daehyun.

Nyonya Jung mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kenapaa?" rengeknya manja.

"Ingat umur, Eomma."

"Ck, anak muda zaman sekarang memang tidak seru. Ah, Daehyunnie. Perkenalkan, dia Im Nayeon, anak dari salah satu temanku."

Daehyun melirik sekilas wanita yang bernama Nayeon itu. Manis, sih. Tapi...

"Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita manja sepertinya."

Nyonya Jung membulatkan mulutnya. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang mencarikan istri untuk – ah, maksudku, berani-beraninya kau menghina Nayeon?! Dia adalah gadis yang mandiri dan dewasa, cocok untukmu yang kekanakan!" teriaknya tidak terima. Sedangkan Nayeon tengah menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

Daehyun menatap datar kedua wanita di hadapannya, kemudian berujar, "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Eomma. Lagipula, Yongguk hyung telah menemukan istri yang katanya cocok untukku."

Kali ini kedua mata Nyonya Jung membesar terkejut. "BENARKAH?! Oh, ya ampun. Di mana, di mana?! Aku ingin melihatnya!" pekiknya histeris, mengabaikan keberadaan Nayeon di sana.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha mencari keberadaan Yongguk di tengah keramaian. Penglihatannya menangkap sosok Yongguk yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang pria.

"Oh, mungkin dia, Eomma." Daehyun menunjuk ke arah pria yang sedang bersama dengan Yongguk. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari posisinya, namun Nyonya Jung dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hoo, seorang pria. Boleh ju – ASTAGANAGA!" Nyonya Jung membekap mulutnya. Kedua mata indahnya mengeluarkan air mata—entah kenapa alasannya—yang malah membuat Daehyun memekik panik. "Hiks! Ap-Appamu pasti akan bangga di surga sana, Daehyunnie."

"Hah? Apa maksud—"

"Lihat sendiri." Nyonya Jung bergeser, sehingga Daehyun dapat menempati posisinya tadi agar dapat melihat pria yang dimaksud mereka dengan jelas.

Dunia seakan berhenti sesaat. Daehyun menganga lebar. Tangan dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kakinya bergetar tanpa sebab. Kalimat, 'Hominahomina—' terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa jeda. Demi koleksi video hentainya, DIA. MANIS. SEKALI. Oke, Daehyun nampaknya berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan bahwa pria yang bersama Yongguk itu adalah pengamen manis yang mereka temui tadi siang.

Drrt!

Drrt!

Ponselnya yang bergetar pelan membuat Daehyun tersadar dari fantasi liarnya. Dengan segera ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Terdapat sebuah pesan masuk dari Yongguk.

 _ **'Masuk ke kamarmu. Ada hadiah dariku dan Himchan. Berterima kasihlah kepada kami, anak muda.'**_

.

* * *

.

Klek!

Daehyun melangkah ragu memasuki kamar besarnya yang gelap gulita. Ini kamarnya, tapi kenapa malah dia yang gugup?!

Tap!

Tap!

"A-apakah ada orang di sini?" Daehyun berusaha menepis pikiran tentang, 'JANGAN-JANGAN VALAK YANG ADA DI SINI?!' mengingat betapa jahilnya Himchan.

"Iya? Apakah kau yang bernama Daehyun?"

Oh my~ Suaranya lembut sekali!

Dalam kegelapan, Daehyun tengah menyeringai aneh. Membayangkan jika suara itu mendesah memanggil namanya—stop it, Jung.

"Bolehkan aku menyalakan lampu?" tanya Daehyun yang telah bersiap-siap menekan saklar lampu.

"J-jangan! Lebih baik kau kemari saja."

 _'KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENDATANGIMU?! BISA-BISA AKU LANGSUNG MENYETUBUHIMU, PRIA TAK DIKENAL – ASDFGHJKL!'_ batin Daehyun berkecamuk.

Tapi, bodo amat.

Tap!

Tap!

Kini, Daehyun telah berada di depan kaca besar yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dengan balkon kamar. Di balkon kamar, terdapat sebuah sofa merah besar yang tengah ditempati oleh seorang pria. Daehyun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, karena sofa tersebut membelakanginya, sehingga ia hanya dapat melihat surai legam yang bergerak kecil karena sapuan angin malam.

Oke, siap, Jung Daehyun?

Klek!

Keduanya saling bersitatap dengan mata yang membulat penuh, saling menatap penuh kekaguman karena harapan satu sama lain yang melebihi ekspetasi.

Daehyun terkesiap dari keterkagumannya. "Um, Jung Daehyun imnida," ujarnya gugup.

"Oh," Pria tersebut tersenyum manis. "Yoo Youngjae imnida—"

"Kau pengamen yang tadi siang, bukan?"

"YA!" Daehyun tersentak kecil, terkejut karena suara pekikan Youngjae. "Apakah itu kalimat pertamamu untukku?!" Youngjae mendengus lucu setelahnya.

Ya ampun, Jung. Kau bodoh sekali.

"Uhh, maaf," Daehyun duduk di sebelah Youngjae yang masih saja merengut imut itu. "Karena hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di pikiranku," ucapnya polos.

Youngjae menatap datar Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Jujur sekali."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apakah Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung yang memintamu untuk datang ke sini?"

"Bukan meminta, lebih tepatnya menyeret, oke?" Youngjae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Iya. Dan sekedar informasi tambahan, Himchan hyung lah yang menyuruhku untuk menjadi pengemis seharian ini. Jadi, masalah pengemis sudah selesai."

Daehyun menahan tawanya mati-matian. "Pft, Himchan hyung memang seperti itu. Namanya juga orang tua, butuh hiburan," gumamnya.

Youngjae tergelak, kemudian tertawa keras. "Hahaha~! Aku setuju denganmu!"

Daehyun tercenung sesaat. Meskipun bibirnya gatal karena ingin ikut tertawa juga, namun pemandangan indah di dekatnya ini sayang untuk dilewatkan. Di saat Youngjae tertawa, rasanya itu... Daehyun merasa dia telah bertemu dengan seorang bidadari.

"Youngjae-ssi," panggil Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae langsung menghentikan tawanya, "kurasa, aku jatuh cinta."

Youngjae terdiam membeku. "Dengan... siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Denganmu," Daehyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Youngjae. "Pada pandangan pertama."

"T-tunggu dulu!" Youngjae menarik tangannya panik. "Bahkan kita belum mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, dan kau sudah berbicara tentang jatuh cinta?!" pekiknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Err – ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing terlebih dahulu!" tukas Youngjae.

"Hm, baiklah. Namaku Jung Daehyun. Single. Hari ini tepat berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Bekerja sebagai direktur Perusahaan Jung. Em... kurasa sudah. Karena yang lainnya akan kau ketahui saat kita menikah," Daehyun menyeringai mesum saat melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Youngjae. "Jadi... ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ada!" Youngjae mengangkat tangan kanannya antusias. "Punya mantan berapa?"

"... sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpacaran sama sekali." Daehyun meringis kala melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang sudah seperti Valak—oke, kenapa Valak lagi?!

"TIDAK PERNAH?!"

"Biasa saja," Daehyun merotasikan matanya jengah. "Memangnya kau punya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Berapa?"

"Enam."

"APUAH?!" Kali ini Daehyun yang memekik histeris. Wajahnya memerah padam, membayangkan—

"Sekedar informasi, aku sudah berciuman berpuluhan kali sepanjang hidupku."

"APA-APAAN?!"

"Biasa saja," Youngjae menatap malas Daehyun yang terlihat sangat syok itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Daehyun mendesis rendah. Tatapannya yang tajam mengarah ke bibir plump Youngjae. Tak luput juga seringaian mesum khas seorang Jung Daehyun. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku terlihat marah?" desisnya penuh bahaya.

Youngjae menjauhkan wajahnya sembari menelan ludah gugup saat wajah Daehyun semakin mendekat. Sesaat ia lega karena berhasil memberi jarak antara mereka, namun kelegaannya pupus saat Youngjae merasakan punggungnya telah menyentuh pinggiran sofa—maka artinya, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

"Sial," umpat Youngjae seraya menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam dan mengutuk akan keberadaan pinggiran sofa itu.

Dan...

Slurp!

Daehyun menjilat leher jenjang Youngjae dengan kuat, membuat sang empunya refleks memekik terkejut.

"A-apa yang—"

"Aku cemburu, karena hanya aku saja yang belum mencicipi bibir manis ini." Daehyun meraih dagu Youngjae lalu menariknya agar dapat berhadapan dengannya. Ibu jari Daehyun bergerak untuk mengusap bibir kenyal Youngjae dengan lembut.

Youngjae membulatkan matanya saat wajah Daehyun—plus ekspresi sensualnya—semakin mendekat, hendak mengecap bibir Youngjae yang katanya manis itu.

Seribu satu cara Youngjae pikirkan agar dapat menjauhkan Daehyun. Dan hanya ada satu cara yang menurutnya akan berhasil...

Dugh!

"ARGH!" Daehyun memekik kesakitan dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Youngjae tersenyum lebar saat dirasa jarak mereka saat ini masuk ke dalam kategori aman.

"Hah! Rasakan itu, dasar mesum!" ejek Youngjae sinis.

Daehyun melirik tajam Youngjae dari sela-sela poni pirangnya. "Kau—"

"Setidaknya katakan, 'Saranghae' dulu, pabboya."

Eh?

Daehyun mengerjap bingung. "Uh-oh, apakah itu suatu keharusan?"

"Idiot. Tentu saja. Mana bisa kau mencium seseorang tanpa rasa cinta sama sekali, huh?!"

"Huft, baiklah," Daehyun tersenyum tulus, membuat Youngjae terdiam membeku. "Saranghae."

Youngjae memalingkan pandangan dengan segera karena rasa malu melandanya. "T-tidak ikhlas, ih!" tukasnya cepat.

Aih, dasar tsundere.

"Aku mengucapkannya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, Yoo Youngjae."

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kala mendegar suara serak Daehyun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam manik kelam milik Daehyun.

"K-kurasa aku harus membalasnya. Nado saranghae."

Daehyun tersenyum lebar sembari menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. "Ah! Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya mencintai dan dicintai itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan!" pekiknya heboh.

Youngae terkekeh geli. "Dasar polos."

"Jadi..." Daehyun tersenyum mesum. "... bolehkah aku menyetubuhimu sekarang?"

"APUAH?!" Youngjae nyaris memuntahkan lambungnya—oke, ini terlalu hiperbolis, kawan. "Tidak, tidak bisa! Kita harus terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan terlebih dahu – nnhh~! JUNG DAEHYUN!"

"Sudahlah, honey. Kau akan menikmatinya. Trust me."

"A-ap – ahhn~!"

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu...

"Bang Yongguk. Aku tidak kuat, mereka terlalu manis, ugh!" Himchan beserta Nyonya Jung menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Sedangkan Yongguk tengah menahan tangis harunya, bangga terhadap adiknya sendiri.

 _'Ya. Hajar Youngjae, adikku sayang. Aku bangga padamu.'_

Ya, mereka bertiga tengah melihat kegiatan Daehyun dan Youngjae dari layar monitor CCTV di kamar Nyonya Jung.

Um, jika kalian para pembaca ikut melihat kegiatan Daehyun dan Youngjae bersama mereka, apakah yang akan terjadi? Entahlah, pokoknya, siapkan satu pak tisu, oke?

* * *

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 **[REPOST]**


End file.
